


There are always two sides of the story

by Adayinmymeadow



Series: Simon one-shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Summary: She annoys him, she thinks he’s an ass, but a moment of weakness has them realizing they’re not so different.





	1. part 1: she got an attitude

**Author's Note:**

> so this comes before the fic "he makes her mad" i always wanted to write how the two fell in love.

Simon leaned against the truck half listening to Negan. The thing was he couldn’t take his eyes off the new recruit, Addie, she was in the back standing with her arms across her chest. She stood Between Arat and Laura, She wore an neutral expression on her face, as if she was disguising her emotions. Every so often Arat would lean over and whisper in the girl’s ear, then both would look at him and giggle. Simon found himself frowning, he found Addie’s presence annoying him, and everything she has done or did got on his nerves. Now Simon wasn’t bias, well his ass was still sore from the fall he took a week ago from Addie’s punch, not to mention if he smiled his cheek burned. At least the bruise was gone, but something about that girl annoyed the hell out of him. He wasn’t his normal charming self. 

“so do me a fucking favor and don’t fucking die. Now you stupid fucks go and get me my things.” Negan finished. Just as quickly the saviors had gathered around him, they had went their separate ways. Negan turned to Simon, who in turn was staring at the Mohawk girl as she went to the armory with the others to get a few weapons. He watched Laura and Arat laughed with the girl as they disappeared in the crowd. “what’s wrong?” Negan asked as he came up to his right hand man. Simon turned to him, his trademark smile gone, instead he had a peeved look on his face. 

“did you see what she was wearing?” Simon asked. “who wears short and tights in a Zombie Apocalypse?” Simon snarled. Negan raised an eyebrow but didn’t answer. “ I mean she’s wearing lipstick too! Where the hell did she get that!?” he pursed his lips and gave an angry growl. Negan couldn’t help but laugh. he had acted like that once so annoyed with somebody, That anything that person did pissed him off; hell he ended up marrying her. Negan shook his head pushing those memories away. Negan had nothing against Addie, she was a good addition to his crew. She was quick, quiet and got things done. He hadn’t had a problem with the girl. 

“come on.” He patted Simon on the shoulder and lead the taller man toward the armory. As the two entered the room, they caught a surprising scene. Addie was being held back by Arat and Laura, while Dwight was holding a veteran savior named Vernon back. Maybe Negan spoke too soon. The two women were struggling to hold Addie back, as she continued to shout obscenities to Vernon, in turn shouted back at her. 

“hey! Hey!” Negan stepped between the two and glared at them. Both Arat and Laura automatically let Addie go and stepped back; Addie stopped and stared up at her leader . Vernon stared at him in horror as he held out Lucille. “you two,” he waved the bat Between them menacingly. “need to fucking calm your happy asses down.” He turned the bat on Vernon. Negan couldn’t help but notice the man was shorter then him, hell as tall as Addie, who stood at five-two. Weird “ you know damn fucking well that I don’t fucking tolerate this shit.” Vernon nodded. Negan turned to Addie, moving the bat and gently placing the end under her chin, Addie stared at him eyes wide. “I’m going to let this pass, because you’re new; but next time you’re going in the box.” Addie nodded. Negan gave a big smile and moved Lucille to rest on his shoulder. “good, now apologize to one another.” 

Addie glared at Vernon, who grinned at her. Simon watched Addie ball up her fist as if she was debating just to knock the man out. Simon watched as Arat came up next to Addie whispering something in her ear. Addie rolled her eyes and hissed out a false apology. Vernon nodded his head and followed suit, Addie then flipped the man off and stomped away with Laura and Arat by her side. Negan watched the three women walk, his clench on Lucille tightened. Just a Negan started after Addie, Dwight stopped him. Simon, on the other hand was fuming. Who the hell did she think she was? Simon thought clenching his fist and started to follow the girl out, however Negan stopped him. 

“Si! Get your ass over here.” Simon gave a low growl he stared after where Addie had gone, but walked over to his leader. Dwight and two other saviors were standing with Negan whispering among themselves. “now, you need to hear this.” Negan turned to Simon and had a grim look on his face. 

 

“you should have let me hit him.” Addie pouted, she was leaning against one of the delivery trucks, Her arms across her chest. Arat laughed as she checked the magazine of her gun, then placed it down in front of her. She moved to pick up the next gun. 

“I saved your life girly, Negan doesn’t like to be disrespected.” 

“We saved her life Bitch.” Laura chimed in. “but Arat is right, I’m surprised Negan didn’t bash your head in for flipping off Vernon.” She sat next to the line of guns in the bed of the truck watching Arat do her job. A job the two other women were suppose to be helping with. Addie gave a frustrated sigh and moved from her spot to sit on Laura’s lap. Laura wrapped an arm around Addie’s shoulder in comfort. The three women had become fast friends in the week Addie had been there so Platonic cuddling was a-okay. 

“maybe that asshat needs to be taught a lesson.” Addie muttered. Arat and Laura exchanged a look. 

“like how you taught Simon a lesson?” Arat asked strapping a gun to her hip. 

“if looks could kill, you would be dead.” Arat looked at Addie. Laura nodded. 

“he hates you.” The blonde sang. 

“see, lesson learned.” Addie answered and they burst into laughter at the memory of the six-four tall man getting his ass handed to him. Once they settled down, Addie and Laura got to their feet helping Arat, after she snarled at them. 

“Addie,” a familiar voice called. All three women turned to see Dwight walking up to them. “negan said that you’re riding with Simon’s group today.” Addie gave a confused look. 

“did he say why?” she asked. Dwight shook his head. Addie turned to Arat and Laura. 

“please tell me you guys are with us?” Addie pleaded. Arat and Laura shook their heads. Addie gave a small pout. 

“you should go, they’re about to leave soon.” With that Dwight left to his group. Addie looked over at Simon’s group and noticed the man in question was staring at her. She turned to her girls and gave them a sad look. 

“don’t worry we’ll catch up at dinner.” Laura patted Addie on the back. 

“if we find anything cute we’ll bring it back for you okay?” Addie nodded and hugged the two before she made way to Simon’s group. Just as she was coming up to the group Simon was speaking with somebody. She stopped short when she realized it was Vernon. Addie shook her head and turned to walk away when someone grabbed her arm. Addie spun around snarling at the person only to find her leader, Negan looking down at her. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re fucking going Doll?” Negan asked. Addie took a look at Lucille, the bat rested against Negan’s shoulder. If she answered wrong, Lucille might become intimate with her head. 

“I’m sorry sir, but I refuse to be apart of a group with an asshole.” Addie had decided to be truthful. Negan’s lip turned up in a grin. 

“aw, don’t be mean to Simon.” Negan teased. Addie wanted to smile at that but she couldn’t especially since Vernon was watching them. 

“surprisingly I wasn’t speaking of Simon sir.” Addie answered. Negan turned to look at Vernon who was eyeing the girl, Addie had her back to the man. Negan rubbed his upper lip on thought. 

“okay you’re going to ride with me and Simon.” Negan turned to his group dismissed them. Addie wanted for negan to go to his truck before she followed. Simon followed as well his mind on what he wanted to say to Addie. However with negan around he had to be careful. Addie reached for the truck door realizing that she would have to sit between Simon and Negan. She found herself looking between the men, before climbing in the cab. She thought it was better than sitting with the others. 

 

“get the fuck out of my face!” Addie’s voice caught Simon’s attention. He looked up front the list the he was making for the new supplies they had grabbed from an abandoned strip mall they found. He saw Addie was near one of the trucks, in her arms she carried a box full of canned goods. In front of her was Vernon. Simon looked around searching for Negan but the boss man was no where in sight. Vernon was close to the girl, he face wore a smug look. His mouth moving but Simon was to far to hear. Addie moved to quick, she brought the box up slamming it against Vernon’s face, when he stumbled back she had brought up her left leg knocking his ankles together. Just as she was bringing up her leg to slam her heel between Vernon’s legs. Strong arms wrapped around her torso, she spun around ready to slam her palm in to the chest of her assailant. However she stopped short, Negan stood there. Simon grabbed the girl by the back of the neck slamming her hard in the truck. She gave a cry of shock and wiggles against his hold. Nobody moved, everyone was watching. 

“you’re little temper tantrum got you in trouble again.” Simon informed the girl, he looked down and saw she was shaking. He raised an eyebrow when she let out a low sultry laugh. 

“well I’ll be damned Simon,” she started softly. “I do have to say that I’m really turned on.” Simon’s grip on her neck loosened in surprise and she took that opportunity to turn to look up at him. 

“what the fuck did I tell you two?” Negan snarled. Addie turned to her leader head held high. If she was going to die today she was going to do it with dignity. “now I thought I told you two fucks to play fucking nice or else.” He swung Lucille from one shoulder to another. “now look at that you’re making my girl mad thirsty.” Vernon glared at Addie. “now I’m going to play fair and ask who started it?” Addie didn’t answer but glared back at Vernon. Negan slammed Lucille in the headlight of the truck making everyone jump. 

“she did!” Vernon shouted pointing to Addie, and for the first time in ages she forgot English. 

“HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!” Addie screamed lunging toward Vernon. Simon managed to catch the tiny woman as she struggled to kill Vernon with her bare hands. “baboso! Vas a ver, Te voy a matar! Pinche Culera!!!” negan looked around at his confused saviors and noticed Jorge trying not to laugh. 

“translation.” Negan snapped at the young man. Jorge stood up straight and turned to negan. simon didn’t need a translator simce he understood every word she said. 

“ugh… son of a Bitch, idiot, I’m going to kill you. Fucking asshole.” He listened to Addie scream on. “you think you’re bad ass? Hiding behind the sexy white guy? If only they knew what you truly are.” Addie spat at Vernon. Jorge turned to Negan. “she spat…” Negan nodded and gave Jorge a look. Addie pulled herself from Simon’s arms. 

“Just you wait asshole.” She said this time in English. “you’re going to get what’s coming to you.” And with that she turn tail and ran off in to the forest behind them. Simon stared after her. 

“Simon go get her, the rest of you finish this so we can go home.” Negan was tired. 

Addie didn’t stop running until she hit a small creek. She found herself falling to her knees, sobbing. She was cursing in Spanish and English. She wanted to kill Vernon so bad. But she wasn’t like him she wouldn’t take a living person life. 

Simon found Addie sitting by a creek, she had her knees to her chest, and a sad look on her face. She looked like a lost child. Her Mohawk (or death hawk as she called it) was limping over the left side of her face. She sniffled, and rubbed her arm across her cheek. He did feel sorry for her, she was having a bad day. He took a step forward ready to bring her back to the truck, when Vernon stepped out from the shrubs. Addie looked up at him and jumped to her feet. Simon watched as the two exchanged words he couldn’t understand it since they were far away. Addie turned and begun to walk away. Vernon reached into his pocket pulling out what looked like fire crackers. Just as he begun to light them up Simon found himself running towards Addie. 

“Vernon don’t!” Simon shouted, but it was too late. Vernon light the fire crackers. The loud sound echoed around them, simon growled he pulled out his gun shooting at Vernon but the coward had already ran in to the trees. “Run!” Simon screamed as he saw a herd of the undead making way toward them. He grabbed her by her hand pulling her toward the other saviors. Addie screamed as a group of walkers burst from the trail in front of them. Simon shot those he can yanking the girl after him. He realized that he would have to take a detour in order to get tot the trucks. Addie’s walkie was going off, he could hear negan’s voice demanding what the fuck was going on. 

As the two moved through the tree they decided to save their ammo. Addie was clutching Simon’s hand tightly. Simon couldn’t help but noticed how tiny her hand was in his. The moans and groans of the undead were right behind them, sounding closer with each step.


	2. Part 2: the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon finds out the truth about what happened between vernon and addie.  
> the saviors witness addie's rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't i just write one chapter and be done?

“We close to the strip mall!” Simon told the young woman. They dodged the oncoming walkers and used their knifes to kill ones near. “We’ll hide out there.” He reached for his walkie only to realize he had left it in the truck, when he was making the inventory list for Negan. He looked around pulling Addie after him. Anger seethed through him, he wondered if he managed to hit Vernon. if he didn’t, he wasn’t going to die without killing that jackass. 

as the two burst from the foliage, he saw the trucks were surrounded, many of his people were on top shooting what they can. Simon realized that he and Addie were closer to the building. “Hurry up.” He snapped as he moved toward the fire escape ladder. The herd behind them closer now. Addie nodded as she climbed up the ladder. He followed close behind. As they tumbled on the roof top, Simon moved to the edge of the building closer to the front of the store. Addie followed him clutching at his arm. Simon didn’t say anything but looked down at her, before returning his gaze to his surrounded men. 

“Simon!” Negan’s voice came from the walkie at Addie’s hip. She quickly pulled it off and handed it to Simon. He took the walkie answering. 

“We’re okay. look up.” Addie saw Negan standing on the bed of one of the moving trucks with a few others. Negan turned to the building raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. 

“What the fuck happened?” Negan sounded enraged. 

“Vernon happened, he set off firecrackers near Addie.” Simon saw his leader/friend narrow his eyes. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Simon shook his head. “Is the kid okay?” Simon looked down at the small woman, he noticed she was still clutching his arm. 

“She’s a little spooked but fine.” Addie looked up at him, her eyes wide and glittering with unshed tears. Simon couldn’t help but noticed how big and cat shaped her eyes were, or how full her lips were…he looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He silently cursed himself, there was no time for that right now. 

“How long you think that we’re going to be here?” Negan asked. Simon looked around noticing more walkers coming from the forest up to the trucks, the small group was getting out numbered quick. He calculated what he could do, but Addie beat him to it. 

“I have an idea.” Addie spoke up in a hushed manner. she looked up at Simon. The older man looked down at her in confusion. “Come on.” She moved toward the roof exit, pulling his arm. 

“Hold on tight neegs, she has an idea.” Simon followed Addie. 

“remember the batteries and radios we found?” She asked as she pulled open the roof exit door. “let’s hope they didn’t load them yet.” Simon nodded; Addie let go of Simon's arm, pulling out her hunting knife. “We can use those to make the herd move closer to the building, then use the alcohol and rags we found to make Molotov’s, set them ablaze. The others will follow and stumble in their burning brethren.” Addie answered. She slowly entered the stairwell, looking around for walkers. But she remembered they had cleared the area earlier so she had nothing to be scared of. Simon rubbed his mustache in thought. 

“Not bad, Negan will be pissed about the Alcohol though.” Addie nodded moving down the stairs in a rushed manner. Simon followed close behind. “We might have to make a run for it, since the building might go up in smoke.” Simon looked at her. 

“What’s the story between the two of you?” He asked. Addie turned to simon she was holding open the door looking at him. There was a darkness in her eyes. 

“Before I met you guys, Vernon was a part of my old group, him and his creepy ass brother and two of his cousins. They’re the reason that my old group is ...gone. vernon and his brother raped somebody, I killed the brother. Vernon tried killing me, I survived. ran in to the night. Two days later I learned the asshole and his cousins killed the elder and took off with our supplies. I was scared for the kids, that’s why I went back. The kids hid in a secret room that I had built just in case we were ever surrounded by walkers. the kid he raped got pregnant, I didn’t know what to fucking do. I got them to a compound, some place I thought they would be safe. The girl died to complications from the abortion.” Addie sighed her voice cracked. “I left the compound traveled alone down here and you guys found me. So, you can imagine my surprise when I saw the cunt was alive. I couldn’t kill him. Negan would kill me! He taunts me knowing that I can’t do anything…” she moved to exit the stairwell Simon followed her. 

Simon sighed as he rubbed his upper lip with thought. He knew the small details; Dwight had told him and Negan earlier before the run. Arat and Laura had cornered Dwight and told him to keep their friend safe from Vernon, when he questioned their overprotectiveness, they told him that Addie had mentioned she knew Vernon and warned the girls to stay away from him, she had called him a rapist. Not to mention two other saviors over heard what vernon had said to addie for her to lose her temper, let's just say it was a threat for her to be alone. 

the two leaders knew they couldn’t punish Vernon without proof, and there hadn’t been any incidents that they heard of at the Sanctuary, sure people called him creepy, and Simon knew that Vernon liked to watch the young girls working in the laundry, he kept a close eye on him. But he hadn’t had anyone come to him reporting rape or abuse. 

Addie had only been a savior for a week and half, but a part of the sanctuary for a month. Simon remembered the day they found Addie, he noticed that Vernon had taken a liking to her. he followed her around, and she tried to avoid him. Negan had noticed it too; they couldn’t kill him because he was creepy and Addie was vocal about Vernon bothering her, so much to the fact that she barged in on negan getting a blow job from wife number 3; yelling at him to kill Vernon because he was stalking her. So, Negan had a little chat with him, and Vernon kept his distance for a while. 

When she became a savior, simon and negan noticed that Vernon had backed off slightly. However, he liked to push addie’s buttons, and their arguments got worse and worse. Arat and laura were always with addie, so he thought he had nothing to worry about. Simon wanted to punch himself in the face, he should have seen it. There were signs everywhere! He thought about it for a second. He was so annoyed with her for punching him in the face, that he was blinded from everything else. He watched addie back as they moved deeper in to the store. 

“what did he say to you at the creek?” simon asked. 

“he said some dumb shit, then when I told him I was going to tell negan and you about his pass deceptions. There's this girl that I became close to she’s like my adoptive daughter, she’s being harassed by him. So, I guess he got scared. If I'm dead, he can get away with it.” She then turned around moving toward the forgotten boxes. “as soon as we get back to the sanctuary, I'll have her tell her side of the story.” simon cursed silently, he hadn’t kept a close eye on Vernon as he thought he did. “she’s really quiet and shy. ” Addie grabbed a cart and loaded the radios, batteries and alcohol, Simon helped her. A banging at the front entrance caught their attention, a group of walkers where banging against the glass. The cracks in the glass deepening. 

“Shit, time to go!” Addie shouted as she pushed the cart toward the stairwell. As they made it to the doorway they heard the crash of the glass door giving out. Cursing they both carried the cart up the stairs. As they burst to the roof top Simon and Addie used what they can to barricade the door. They hurried to edge of the building. her hands shaking as she put batteries in the radio, Simon followed as soon as they had enough, they put on the white noise as loud as possible and chucked them over the building as far as they can throw. Unfortunately, the radios busted on impact, Addie cursed but the walkers moved toward the sound. Simon handed her a Molotov. She reached in her pocket pulling out a sliver lighter. She lit it up and chucked it to the group of walkers. They went ablaze faster than a bunny can run. Banging behind then told them that the walker caught up. 

They looked at each other, she lit another Molotov chucking it over to get more of the walkers. Simon pulled out his gun ready to go down fighting. Addie watched as the walkers that straggled behind moved toward the fire. There were gunshots. 

“Simon!” She called as the door burst open and the walkers piled out. Simon turned to her as she pointed to the truck backing up against the building. Addie and Simon both climbed over the edge jumping to land on the top of the cargo end. The truck moved quickly, both clung on as the truck sped away. 

Addie jumped off the truck with the help of Simon. Once the group had managed to get far away from the burning building, they stopped to count heads. Addie found herself leaning against Simon as she watched negan do a roll call. Simon didn’t mind, he let her. When she smiled up at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. Just as Negan finished, Vernon stepped out from behind one of the trucks. Simon found himself grabbing Addie by the shoulders before she saw him. Addie looked at Simon in confusion and followed his gaze, once her eyes landed on that asshole, she went ballistic. 

“You cowering son of a bitch!” She screamed trying to get out of Simon’s grip. “Oh, you are fucking dead Puto!” She screamed at Simon to let her go. She was so mad that tears were now streaming down her pretty face. Negan turned to Simon. 

“Let her go si.” He instructed. “let’s see what he can do.” silent anger blazed in negan’s eyes. Simon did as he was told. He let her go. The tiny woman tore toward Vernon, he braced himself for her attack, but he didn’t see the metal pipe she had gotten a hold of. 

She hit him in the gut screaming in a mix of Spanish and English. He tried to block the next hit, but the swing pipe made his arm bend the wrong way. With every blow she told him the name that the hit was from. With every hit Vernon was no longer able to defend himself, his arms were now useless at his sides, his legs crumbled underneath their shattered bones. The saviors watched in awe that she could do so much damage. She kicked him on his back as he begged her to stop. 

“What about Ness?” Addie screamed her voice cracking. “did you stop when she begged you!? She was only 10!” Addie slammed the end of the pipe down on his groin over and over again screaming wordlessly. Her angry screams became sobs. “She was a child motherfucker! She…” addie stumbled back her strength drained. she fell to her rear, sobbing. Weakly kicking him “She was a child… we were... you...did... we begged you to stop...” addie fell over sobbing now not caring that the saviors were watching. She curled up sobbing and covered her head with her hands. The five female saviors looked at negan as if asking for permission to comfort the broken girl. He nodded and they ran to her side trying to comfort her. Addie gave heart breaking whimpers and pulled from their touches, whispering to herself scratching at her arms and face. 

“Now, this is what you get if you break any fucking rules.” Negan spoke pointing Lucille to the dying man that begged them for help. “This is especially what you get if you rape someone.” Addie now clutched her head in her hands ignoring the women, she was still crying. “leave this sad sack to die, let's go.” Simon moved toward Addie; the women parted. Simon crouched down next to her, he saw her hair was in tangles, the scratches weren’t that deep. Negan turned to his men and women. “let’s give her some space, she doesn’t wanna be touched.” The savior all gave addie a concerned look before following their leaders' orders, moving toward the parked trucks. Negan moved to crouch down next to simon. He stared down at the whimpering, crying woman. 

“Shit, what the fuck did he do to her?” Simon asked. Negan noticed that her crop top had ridden up on her back. He saw scars crisscrossing along her flesh. Negan hit Simon’s knee with his hand nodding his head to the scars. Simon took a deep breath. “Oh, kid…” simon said softly. Rustling from the leaves nearby caught their attention. 

“Try to get her up, we have to leave. She might have caught the walkers attention.” Simon nodded as Negan stood up. Negan moved toward the rest of the saviors. Simon noticed that Addie had went quiet, he saw she had gone catatonic, her gaze distant. He reached out to feel her pulse scared she just died from the episode. Her steady pulse told him otherwise. 

“Addie,” Simon whispered. “ I know you’re having an episode right now honey. But we need to leave.” She didn’t say anything. “Look kid, you’re stronger than that asshole. You’ll always be strong.” He saw her eye twitch. “I need you right now, I need that strength.” She slowly turned to look at him. “ I’m going to pick you up okay?” She nodded holding out her arms like a toddler asking to be picked up. He pulled her close and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in her arm as she started to cry again. Simon carried her bridal style toward the trucks, he climbed in his truck in the passenger side as Negan took the wheel. Addie’s cried slowed down as she slumped against Simon. 

“Shit, this was hell of a first run for her.” Negan laughed. Simon turned to him. 

“You fucking think?” He asked a smile on his lips. He watched her sleep, she looked so innocent, and child like; nothing like what he had just witnessed. “what do we do now?” He asked softly moving her hair from her face. Negan sighed. 

“We wait.” Simon nodded; he couldn’t help but hug her. They had more in common then she knew.


	3. Part 3: She's not herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie is catatonic and simon realizes something serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh! why do i torture them so?

_ Simon watched as  _ _ N _ _ egan led the tiny woman in to the group, of saviors. She was the smallest member they had. she had a nervous smile on her lips. She wore black over-all's, cuffed at her ankles, bright orange high tops and her shirt was a crop top of some old metal band, her hair was pulled up on a bun, but  _ _ S _ _ imon noticed how her hair was actually a mohawk. Negan had a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Listen up fucks, this is  _ _ A _ _ ddie.” He squeezed her shoulder in an assuring manner. “She’s a new savior.” Simon scoffed loud enough for everyone to hear. Negan turned to him a lazy smile on his lips. “problem  _ _ S _ _ imon?” He asked. Simon moved toward them nodded. _

_ “What’s she  _ _ gonna _ _  be? Bait? Look at her. she too small, and a little heavier than the people we actually recruit.” Simon smiled down at her. A few savior _ _ s _ _  laughed at what  _ _ S _ _ imon said. She glared up at him her eyes narrowing angrily. “Your hair is a target, and your clothes look a little to homey for you to be a savior.” He crouched down, hands on his knees so he could be eye-level with her. “I think you’re in the wrong profession friend.” She turned to  _ _ N _ _ egan. _

_ “Permission to tech him a lesson sir?” She asked, her voice shaking with anger. Negan let her go and looked between the two. He nodded, he wanted to see what  _ _ A _ _ rat and Laura was talking about. _

_ “I’ll fucking allow it.”  _

_ Simon laughed as he stood up, but it was cut short as her fist connected with his cheek, he stumbled back in surprise, only for her to knock his knees together, as he fell on his ass she somehow managed to grab his arm, forcefully pushing it into his back slamming his face into the ground, he could feel her weight on his back as she sat on him, her other hand grabbed at his hair yanking his head up. _

_ “Fucking make fun of my clothes, hair or height again, I’ll do more than just punch you _ _ , I'll make sure that  _ _ sad _ _  excuse for a dick never gets hard again. _ _ ” She snarled in his ear. Negan’s laughter echoed around them. The saviors that watched had intrigued looks on their faces _ _ , the one that had laughed stared in fear of the little lady. _

_ “Shit, I say fucking lessoned learned.” Negan beamed like a proud mama hen. Addie slowly let go of Simon and climbed off of him. Simon managed to roll on to his ass glaring up at the girl, she stared down fist clenched as if daring him. “Now, that’s why I recruited her, she small and fast.” He looked down at  _ _ S _ _ imon. “Get your ass up Si! You got stuff to do. I'll teach her the basics.” Simon was helped to his feet by Regina, she helped him dust off. Negan dismissed the crowd and grabbed  _ _ A _ _ ddie by the should leading her away, but  _ _ S _ _ imon noticed how her eyes lingered on him for a few seconds before turned to  _ _ N _ _ egan. Regina took Simon’s hand in hers. _

_ “You okay babe?” She asked. He nodded his cheek stinging, blood in his mouth. He nodded spitting the blood  _ _ out  _ _ watching the mohawked girl move out of sight with  _ _ N _ _ egan. _

Simons was pulled out of the memory as  Arat  and Laura exited Addie’s room. Both of them holding each other Laura’s eyes red  from  crying. Negan was leaning against the wall, next to  S imon. Both men looking at the young women.

“Where is he?”  Arat  asked through clenched teeth. “I’ll fucking kill him.” Negan  sho ok his head.

“We left him. Addie  fucking  beat him to a  fucking  pulp with a metal pipe.” He an swered. Laura and arat looked at each other.

“She killed him?” Laura asked incredulously. Simon shook his head.

“He was still alive when we left, she broke a lot of his bones.” He answered. He looked down at his blood covered hands, he had got a majority of blood on him from  A ddie , she had been covered in Vernon’s blood. “What the fuck did he do to her?” He asked them. Laura and  Arat  looked at each other. 

“We honestly don’t know.” Arat answered.

“Do you know about her scars?” Negan asked. They nodded.

“Yeah ,  the one on her shoulder ,  right? She got that when she was in high school, knife fight.” Both men looked at each other but didn’t say anything. The girls didn’t know what  N egan was taking about. The door to Addie’s room opened and doctor Carson exited, he had a grave look on his face.

“I have bad news. she catatonic, it appears from a  PTSD  episode. She was unresponsive to my test.” He sighed. “This can last from a few hours to a few days, but I don’t be surprise if a depressive episode happens afterward. Whatever happened to her did quite a number on her mental state.”

“Will she be back to normal?” Simon asked. Dr. Carson looked at him. 

“Well, depending on her mental state, yes and no. I mean,” he took a breath. “If she wallows and it consumes her then no, but if she’s the type of person we all know her to be,” dr. Carson paused as trying to tell himself to keep it professional. Everyone knew Addie, she was friendly and helpful. Nobody had a problem with her, and she made fast friends with everyone. She worked with Carson as his assistant for a while, until she declared it was boring and moved to something else. “then she should be alright. In this state though, she won't eat or drink anything, so you have to keep an eye on her. I do suggest to get all sharp items away from her in this delicate state.” Negan and the others looked at each other. “I know with Addie, that’s impossible, but we have to just keep an eye out.” With that  D r.  C arson left. 

“What do we do boss?”  Arat  asked. They all turned out  N egan. He cursed rubbing at his chin in thought. 

“We take turns, we’ll check on her every two hours, bring food to her at the right time and at night we’ll have her stay in one of our rooms.” Simon watched his boss.

“You’ll help out?” He asked  in  curiosity . Negan turned to look at him.

“I like the fucking kid.” He started. “I feel responsible, I should have just  listened to her ...” he trailed off. Simon patted him on the shoulder. 

"Okay tonight and tomorrow me and  arat  will stay with her and you guys will be the next few nights since we have our outpost duties.”  L aura said. They nodded and with that broke apart. The girls going back in  Addie' s room, and the men getting ready for the rest of the day.

Simon sat at the dinner table not listening to what Regina was talking about. He was too busy thinking about Addie. Her story had brought up some of his past memories. He toyed with his food  absentmindedly.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Regina asked. he looked up at her. She was looking at him in concern. Simon studied her face, her hair, it was a mohawk as well but pulled back. He and Regina weren’t a couple, but they fucked on the occasion.  He  had no idea when she began calling him that. 

“I’m just worried about  A ddie .” He answered truthfully. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m tired hearing about her, you know  that ’s  what everyone is fucking talking about? That she had some kind of break down.” She scoffed. “Like come on we’re living in a post-apocalyptic world you have to have more balls than that.” Simon stared at her. His temper suddenly flaring. “I mean so what he raped you. Get over it, you killed him.” he glared at Regina, she was obvious to his silent rage.

“Maybe she’s the only fucking person left in the world that has sympathy ,  or is a decent fucking human being.” He snapped standing up  everyone turned to look at him. Regina's eyes wide with fear. “you never get over rape, you never forget how that person made you fucking feel!” he slammed him hands on the table. “learn to be human.” he snarled  storming out of the cafeteria.  He ignored Regina shouting his name, or Negan calling after him. He ignored the looks and the whispers.

He found himself moving toward his room. He slammed the door shut behind him, as he leaned against the door, he reached up grabbing his shoulder as old memories came to him. He found himself crying as he slid to the ground, he knew exactly what Addie was going through , but his scars weren’t visible.

Simon was sitting on  Arat’s  bed looking down at Addie. She laid there curled up like a cat, her eyes open but not staring at anything. She was dressed in a white night gown, that  L aura had dressed her in.  Arat  and  L aura were seated in a couch across from them holding each other, both asleep. Simon had tried to feed her but she didn’t even notice he was there. 

It had been two weeks, and  A ddie was still in this state. She had yet to eat, they had forced her to get an IV when she became weak. Dr.  C arson told the group that this was getting dangerous and that if she didn’t snap out of it soon, she would die. Negan had  came  when he can to visit her, he hated seeing her in that state. He wished that he could go in her mind and tell her that there were people that needed her. At one point he got so frustrated that he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her, but she just stared past him.

 Simon had tried to find the young girl  A ddie spoke about that day. He hoped that the young girl would bring  her  out of it but the problem was he didn’t get  this mysterious girl’s  name or where she worked. At this point it was  only A ddie that knew she existed. Negan had tried his hand to finding the girl after  S imon told him what  A ddie said, but the workers were scared of  N egan so they weren’t very helpful. 

Simon sighed as he placed the tray of food on the side table. He reached out to gently touch her shoulder, but she made no move.  He stroked her hair, trying to coax her out of this horrible circumstance.

“Come on kid.” He whispered. “There is someone out there that needs you.” He said softly. She didn’t twitch she just stared. A knock at the door caught their attention. Negan entered with a young girl at his heel.

“Look who I found!” He boasted.  The young girl looked up at him with a neutral look.

“More like I found you sir.” The girl spoke up. He laughed. Once the girl set eyes on  A ddie, she rushed to the young woman in fear , she fell to her knees beside the bed.

“Addie?” The girl asked her voice cracking. “Addie? Please talk to me.” Addie didn’t move she just stared. “It’s me! Lottie.” Lottie begun to cry , as she reached out grabbing Addie's hands in hers.  “Addie, please you’re scaring me.” She pushed her head in to  Addie' s shoulder. Simon moved off the bed next to Negan.

“How did you find her?” Negan turned to him.

“She came to my office demanding if it was true that Vernon was dead. She asked if  A ddie was too. She heard through the fucking grapevine all about what happened, the thing is  the workers  called her,  ' just some savior. ' ” Simon shook his head. Lottie pleaded with  A ddie, but the catatonic woman just stared.

“Remember when we met? you saved me , When  my group was surrounded?” Lottie asked, she was now pushing the hair from  Addie' s face. “You came out of nowhere and carried me in to the woods.” She gave a laugh. “Scared the shit out of me, dressed like a fucking ninja. You told me to stay and ran to get my mom and dad? You save us!” Simon saw Addie blink. “You took care of me, Addie. You didn’t have to, but you did! you saved us.”  L ottie gave a sob. “ I  have my parents still because of you!”  A ddie blinked again. “All I ever wanted to be growing up was you. You’re stronger than this girly, we all know it. You protected me from Verno n . You killed him. You did that. You saved so many girls from what he’s really capable of.” She buried her face in  Addies  shoulder sobbing now. 

“ A ddie?”  L aura and  A rat got up from the sofa moving to kneel in front of her. “she’s right. You should hear what the girls are saying. They look up at you. You saved them from a rapist.” 

“Please, wake up. I miss you. I miss my big sister.  A ddie ,  I love you.” Simon watched in awe as Addie’s arms came to wrap around Lottie shoulders . The young girl  looked at her in shock. Addie began to cry, holding Lottie with all she had, sobs wracking her body.  Arat  and  L aura where pulled close, all four of them hugging.  Simon sighed in relief,  N egan smiled and nodded his head toward the door. Both men left to give the girls some privacy. 

“Damn, that was fucking heartbreaking.” Negan said. He leaned against the wall. Simon leaned next to him, nodding. “Hey what’s up with you and Regina?” He asked. Simon turned to him shrugging.

“She wanted my time, I wanted to give it  A ddie , she made colorful comments about the kid and I didn’t like it.” Simon answered. Negan nodded in understanding. 

“You should talk to  A ddie.” Simon turned to him. Negan knew all about Simon’s past, and vice versa. Simon nodded. “Maybe she can see that there is someone that knows what she went through.” Simon nodded again. “she ' s  gonna  need a friend.”  N egan turned to  S imon.

“ I  will but I'm going to give her some time.”  N egan nodded. He looked up to see a group of girls making way down the hall, many of them were holding flowers,  D wight leading them.  the younger man  stopped a few feet from the two men.

“they heard that Lottie was here to see Addie and they wanted to give her their thanks.”  D wight answered. Negan noticed that many of the girls were young, probably early to late teens, many of them worked the laundry or the cook line. 

“can we see her , M r. Negan?” a child no older than twelve stepped up, she was holding a single sunflower. “ I wanna  thank her,  V ernon scared me. Addie chased him away.”  N egan turned to the girls.

“why didn’t anyone of you tell me what was happening?”  N egan asked a hurt feeling traveling through him. “we’re here to protect you. I'm mighty fucking hurt you didn’t come to me.” a majority of the girls looked down ashamed.

“he said he was a savior, sir.” the twelve-year-old spoke up. “he said he was  N egan.”  S imon and  N egan looked at each other. 

“if this shit happens again, you come straight to us. Don't be scared.”  S imon spoke up. “we’re here to protect you. Don't be scared, just come to us. If you see us walking around go ahead and talk to us, your safety is more important than a savior breaking the rules.”  N egan nodded. The door opened and  L ot t ies  head poked out.

“she’s still hungry, she ate the food  S imon left...” he eyes lit up when she saw the group. “girls! Come on in! she’ll be so happy to see you!” the girls excitedly moved toward  L ottie. Once inside  L ottie turned to Simon and  N egan. “she also wants to talk to you later.” both men nodded. “don’t forget her food!” with that she closed the door.

Later in the kitchen  S imon was getting a tray of food ready  for Addie . Negan had some duties to attend to, and told  S imon that he would see him later to talk to  A ddie. As he wrapped the food in plastic, arms came out to warp themselves around his waist, he froze.

“hey, I'm sorry.”  Regina' s vo i ce came near his ear. She kissed him gently on his cheek. He turned to her, ready to bite her head off, but he saw the lustful look in her eyes. “ I' m sorry baby.” she whispered kissing he on the mouth,  S imon reached up to push her away. He noticed her hair was loose and thrown over the side of her head, like how  A ddie would have hers. “please let me make it up to you.” she whispered as she turned to push her ass against his groin. Simon stared down at her. Her hair looked like Addie's from the back, but  Addie' s was longer. He noticed that she was almost as tall as him, her arms were strong with muscle. She had no tattoos, unlike  A ddie. She pushed her back into  Simon' s front grinding herself against him. “please baby.” she groaned.

 Simon found himself wrapping his hand around her neck and pulled her close kissing her neck with what he had, but he didn’t see Regina, he didn’t hear her moans or whimpers; he closed his eyes seeing cat like eyes staring up at him, and plum colored lips kissing his jaw, he heard  Addie' s voice, her whispers and whimpers. 


	4. part 4: Sometimes the Truth can be Freeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we learn about simon's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there is triggering things in this chapter, which are:  
> talk about rape, and a male rape victim.

Negan and Simon both stared down at Lottie. She had a nervous look on her face. 

“say that again.” Negan instructed the young girl. She sighed. 

“don’t kill the messenger, sir.” she said softly. “Addie thinks it’s better if she’s not a savior.” Lottie repeated. Negan scoffed. 

“bull- fucking- shit.” he snarled. “she the fucking best savior we’ve had to date!” Lottie flinched from his shout. Simon patted Negan’s shoulder, who turned to glare at him. 

“did she say how long?” Simon asked. Lottie shook her head. 

“she just said, that she had to make up all the time she missed, and that being a savior wasn’t good for her mental state.” Negan and Simon turned to each other. 

It had been a few days since Addie finally came out of her vegetate. That night she refused to talk to Simon and Negan, telling both men that she was fine and will talk to them later, but she never did. Simon and Negan didn’t see her at the savior meetings. When they get a glimpse of her, she would run off. 

“look,” Lottie stepped closer to the men her voice becoming whispery. “i think she's embarrassed of the whole thing. I honestly think you guys should talk to her. She’s still having nightmares about what she did and what he did...” Lottie cleared her throat, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“where you there when that asshole did what he did?” Negan asked. Lottie shook her head. 

“I met her after.” she looked at both men, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “please, I want her to be happy, and I can tell she’s not.” both men nodded. Lottie's name was called. “I have to go back to work, but please talk to her. You can find her on the roof.” with that she ran off. Negan turned to Simon anger on his face. 

“shit, we can’t lose her, she's too good.” Simon nodded. “talk to her, maybe she’ll listen to you.” Simon looked at Negan. He didn’t want to tell his boss he was actually embarrassed to be alone with the young woman, especially since he imagined he had sex with her while he was actually fucking Regina. 

“and if she doesn’t?” Simon asked softly. Negan clapped him on his shoulder. 

“i think she would, I mean, fuck, you practically saved her life that day.” Simon nodded. With that Negan walked off whistling a cheery tune. Simon moved toward the factory, he was nervous to see Addie again, and he was debating to tell her the truth or not. as he made his way up the stairwell, he crashed in to Regina, he let out a breath of surprise, this was another person he was trying to avoid. 

“hi baby.” she purred pulling him close. Simon turned his head as she tried to kiss him. “I missed you.” she whispered as she kissed his cheek. He didn’t say anything but pulled away from her looking around hoping nobody saw them. “I can’t stop remembering that night.” she giggled. 

“I’m in a hurry sorry Regina.” he said as he moved past her. She reached out grabbing his arm. 

“wait, can we talk later?” she asked. He turned to her. “it’s really important.” Simon nodded; without a word he ran off. 

As he came out on to the roof he saw Addie, Arat and Laura sunbathing, they laid out on beach towels. All three women where in bikinis, he couldn’t help but noticed Addie’s heavy breast barely fit in the tiny top. He saw Arat was on her stomach asleep, Laura was in the same position. Addie laid on her back, the tight bikini short bottoms she wore showed off her shapely legs, and he noticed the tattoo around her left thigh, it was dashes and underneath had the words “cut here” on her left breast was a spaceship tattoo, and her left arm was a cartoony blue jay, on her fore arms were paw prints about six. But it was the scars that made him take a double look, they raked over her torso and moved on to her back... 

“like what you see?’ Laura teased Simon as she pushed herself up on her forearms too look at him. Arat moved in the same position looking up at him. Addie slowly sat up quickly covered herself with a large men’s button up shirt, and she removed her sunglasses and turned to look at him. 

“I actually came to speak to Addie.” he answered. Addie turned away from him, Arat and Laura climbed to their feet looking at their friend a second before nodding. 

“we’re going to get drinks.” Arat announced as she and Laura moved toward the exit. Addie just waved a hand at them. Simon moved to sit next to Addie, he noticed a sketch book open, there was a drawing of the creek, and the herd of dead. Addie slammed the sketchbook shut. 

“Addie,” Simon started softly looking at her, but she stared out in to the horizon. “I know what it feels like.” Addie tensed up. “I know what it’s like to wake up and blame yourself, to think religiously about what you should have done differently. I know how it is to wake up from nightmares...” his voice cracked. Addie slowly turned to him. 

“but you’re so tall and big.” she said softly. He gave a chuckle. 

“I wasn’t always this big and tall.” he found himself wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I was small like you at one time. There are people that will take advantage of that.” Addie bit her lip in thought. 

“what happened afterward?” she asked softly. 

“well, I was embarrassed and ashamed. I went to the doctors, but I didn’t report it. People didn’t believe rape victims, especially male rape victims; at that time.” he sighed. “I tried to tell my mom, but she didn’t believe that her boyfriend would do such a thing, so I ran away.” Addie watched him. “I got tall and big and one day I was working at this bar, I saw him.” Simon gave a growl. “he was with his kid that looked no older than 18. I lost it. I jumped over the bar sucker punching the bitch. He was begging me not to hurt him...” Simon turned to Addie. “but like you I didn’t stop. the kid pulled me aside crying. I couldn’t help but hug him, I told him the truth what that fucker did to me. So, the police came and we testified against him, turned out he was on the run, he had raped his neighbor kid a few years back. He was still in jail when the world went to hell.” Simon froze as Addie leaned against him. 

“after I found out what those assholes did, I confronted them. I didn’t wait for them to say anything I just slit Berard, the brother, throat. Vernon was stronger than he looked he managed to get me down, not after I sliced him up a bit.” Addie let out a shaky breath. “He tied me up with chains, and he had this whip thing, nine tails...I think that’s what it’s called. He used it on me when I fought back. He would rape me when he could get it up, he liked it when they begged but I kept quiet, I never made a sound I didn’t even beg.” she sighed. “I’m glad I killed him, Simon. I thought I was a bad person for taking a life, but the looks on the girls faces, they made me realized it’s good I did it.” she smiled up at Simon, he noticed she wasn’t wearing lipstick, and that there was a cute light freckle on her bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry I made fun of you the first time we met.” Simon blurted out. She looked taken back and laughed. 

“well, I'm not sorry I kicked your ass.” he smiled. 

“yeah I deserved it.” she gave a sigh. 

“you saved my life, that day. I was like a fucking deer caught in headlights. If it wasn’t for you, I would have been ripped to shreds.” Simon gave a nod. 

“i know I saw.” they shared a laugh. She wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him. 

“thank you, Simon, it must have been hard to tell me that.” he smiled down at her, just as he was about to say something, cold water was poured on both of them. Addie shrieked rolling away, Simon as well. Arat and Laura burst in to laughter. 

“you assholes!” Addie yelled snatching the water bottle from Laura, she screamed and hid behind Arat as Addie threw the water at them. Simon couldn’t help but laugh, he was relieved that Addie was back to her old self. So, the rest of the day they hung out on the rooftop talking and enjoying each other's company. 

 

Later that night Addie accompanied Simon to Negan’s office, she was dressed in a cute yellow sundress, and yellow high tops. She was laughing with Simon, and giggling as she told him about her high school years. Negan was happy to see Addie; she even gave him a hug. She apologized to him and told him that she thought it over and she liked being a savior. Negan was giddy. 

“okay doll.” he hugged her again. “I’m a fucking happy you still wanna hang out with old uncle Negan.” he winked at her. She laughed. Simon excused himself leaving his friends to chat. Addie had confided in Simon that she was going to tell Negan the truth, just in case she had another episode. 

As Simon made way to the rec room, he saw Regina leaning against the wall, a hard look on her face. Simon realized he couldn’t keep avoiding her. As Simon approached her, he felt a sort of dread. 

“there you are baby.” she smiled at him. He tried to smile back. “I was waiting for you.” Simon nodded. 

“what do you wanna talk about?” he asked. Regina pulled him in to the rec room a smile on her face. 

“I think we should take our relationship to the next level.” she said as she sat him down at one of the tables. He stared at her eyes wide. “I think we should move in together.” 

 

Simon watched as Addie and Arat swung from the monkey bars. They were in an abandoned park, one of the trucks had decided it was the best place to break down. Laura was sitting on top laughing at Addie's attempt to do a pull up. It had been a few months since that awful day. Addie was back to her old self, to Negan and Simon’s relief. Simon had found himself spending time with her. They had a lot in common, they loved to read, and they both were artist, she drew more than him, but he painted when he can. He also found that she loved comic books, something that was a secret pleasure with him. 

The more time they spent together the more Simon realized he actually like liked Addie. He found himself feeling bubbly when he thought of seeing her. He couldn’t help but smile every time her name was mentioned. Or when he found romance novels, he thought of bringing it to her. he had found an old DVD of one of a Disney movie, she was the first person he thought of. 

He watched Addie swing up hooking her legs over the bar, as she hung upside down, he couldn’t help but notice her eyes were glowing mischievously. 

“hey!” Negan’s shout caught his attention. “those are rusted as hell you’re going to fall!” Simon couldn’t help but laugh at how fatherly Negan was toward Addie since her episode. 

“we’re fine!” Addie shouted back, but just as she said that there was a creaking sound and the monkey bars fell with a crash. There was a stunned silence, before he and a few others including Negan ran toward the fallen. Simon arrived in time to see Addie, Arat and Laura sitting up, they looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“what the fuck I tell your dumbasses!” Negan snarled grabbing Addie by the arm pulling her to her feet, Simon helped Laura to her feet and Arat was helped by Jefferson. “you could have fucking got hurt!” Addie looked down at her leg, the jeans were ripped and Simon saw a gash. 

“oh shit!” Addie cried. She looked up in a panic at Negan. “It’s been ten years since my last Tetanus shot!” her eyes rimmed with unshed tears. Negan cursed. Simon moved quickly to her leg. 

“Jefferson get the first aid, a bottle of water and the dish soap we use to wash our hands.” he turned to Arat and Laura. “you two check yourselves as well.” he pulled out his knife cutting off the ripped part of her jeans, he placed her foot on his knee she steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder. Jefferson came with the items; Negan was busy looking over Laura and Arat. Simon poured water on the wound and washed it out with the soap. She whimpered in pain. As he washed the soap from the wound, he used a towel that Jefferson had handed him to dry it up before applying antibiotic ointment over the gash, he used clean gauze to wrap the wound up. Simon looked up at her. “I’ll take you to Dr. Carson.” she nodded. He turned to Arat and Laura both girls were watching Addie. 

“we’re fine.” he turned to Negan. 

“take her back to the sanctuary,” Negan turned to Addie. “I hope you learned your lesson kid.” she nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” Simon gently placed her leg down and stood up. 

“can you walk?” he asked she shook her head. 

“it hurts.” he smiled when she held out her arms asking him to carry her. He picked her up without a word and carried her to his jeep. As he carried her away, she called to Arat and Laura that she loved them, just in case she died from being a dumbass. She blew a kiss to Negan, and when Simon placed her in the passenger seat, she turned to him a small pout on her lips. “Am I going to die?” Simon shook his head. 

“you’re too fucking stubborn, honey.” she laughed. 

 

As Simon exited the hospital wing, he saw Regina sitting on a nearby bench. Confused he moved toward her. She looked up at him as he came up to her. 

“what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I heard that my boyfriend was in the hospital and I got worried but then I saw you carrying her and I realized you weren’t hurt.” Regina hissed. Simon looked down at her in confusion. “is she the reason you won’t move in with me?” Simon stared down at her. It was true he had told Regina that it was too soon to move in together, and that they should take things slow. She caught him in the armory by himself and tried to have sex with him, but Simon made a lame excuse before running off. 

“it’s complicated.” she glared at him. 

“well, uncomplicate it.” she snarled as she stood up and stormed off. Simon watched after her. Simon noticed that Lottie was running toward him. 

“Simon!” she cried he grabbed her steading her noticing that she was shaking. “where’s Addie?” she asked she was out of breath. 

“why, what’s going on?” Lottie let out a shaky breath. 

“I think Vernon’s cousins are back.” Simon stared down at the young girl. “they were saviors too! They've been out of town for the outpost duties.” Simon cursed. Dr. Carson stumbled out of the hospital wing blood dripping from his forehead. 

“Simon.... Addie... they...” was all he said before he fell over. Simon cursed and tore toward the hospital room he had left Addie in. She was nowhere in sight; the window was open and there was evidence of a struggle. 

“what do we do?” Lottie asked coming up next to Simon wiping at her eyes, she was shaking with fear. He stared down at her. 

“we find her.”


	5. Searching High and Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon desperately searches for a missing Addie, and has a chat with Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished! yey!!!

Love to hate part 5 

The word of Addie’s abduction spread through the sanctuary. Simon hoped that it would help the saviors with clues of finding the girl. Negan had been informed minutes after Simon and Lottie found her missing. 

“do you have any idea where she would be? Where they would take her?” Simon asked a sobbing Lottie. As he moved toward his Jeep. Lottie followed behind shaking her head. 

“No!!!!” she sniffed wiping at her eyes. Simon growled. His mind racing with all the conversations he had with Addie the past few weeks. Had she ever mentioned anything that gave him ideas where they would have taken her? He looked up when he saw Regina and her men moving toward their truck. 

“Regina!” Simon shouted moving toward the tall woman, leaving Lottie to cry. Sure, he felt bad for the girl, but he didn’t know how to comfort her. Also, he had to find Addie asap before those assholes could do anything to her. Regina turned to him, she looked angry. 

“what?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest. Her people climbed in their trucks. 

“did Negan send you out?” he asked. She sighed. 

“yeah, apparently the “best savior to date” can’t stop herself from being kidnapped.” Regina snapped. “so, Negan instructed us to go with you to the town nearby to check.” she stated before climbing in her truck. Simon nodded and ran to his truck; Lottie was still there crying. 

“okay kid, either cry here or jump in and cry.” he stated climbing in the jeep. Lottie nodded and climbed in. Simon knew it was a bad idea to bring Lottie along, but he needed her just in case Addie had another episode. But what if Addie... he shook his head as he started the truck, Addie was tough! She wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“stay in the car.” Simon instructed Lottie once they arrived to the closest town. he climbed out of the truck, surveying the area in front of him. This town was smaller than he remembered. Lottie shook her head stubbornly. 

“no way!” she undid her seat belt. “I'm gonna help!” Simon growled slamming her door closed as she opened it. 

“look if Negan sees you, I can get in trouble.” he whispered as he leaned in the open window. “look, I promise I'll find Addie, and I'm going to need you just in case.” he said softly. Lottie pouted at him, but she knew what he was getting at. He gave her an extra walkie talkie. “here report to me if you see anything suspicious and if you see walkers.” she nodded. Simon reached in the glove compartment and handed her a knife. “just in case.” she nodded as she ducked in her seat as Regina came up behind Simon. 

“well come on asshole.” Regina snapped. Simon turned to her nodding. He followed her toward the abandoned buildings. As the group searched high and low, Simon was feeling uneasy. 

“Move on to the next area, if you find anything walkie us.” Regina told her men. They nodded and moved from the area she turned to Simon. “Come on we’ll search the houses down the street.” Simon nodded. He followed her down the street. “You love her don’t you.” Simon looked up at her back. She was walking with purpose. His heart fluttered at those words. He thought of Addie and his stomach was filled with butterflies. 

“I don’t know.” He answered. She scoffed and turned to him. 

“I see the way you look at her.” Regina sneered. “You never looked at me like that.” She shook her head turning back to the street. “Just tell me that it’s over so I don’t waste anytime time on your sorry ass.” 

“I’m sorry Regina, but I thought we were just fucking.” Simon said truthfully. “I never thought of you as my girlfriend.” Regina spun around and slapped him. He stumbled at the force of the slap. 

“Gods you’re such an ass!” She hissed. “You should have fucking told me that from the beginning asshole.” She then turned back around and moved to the closest house. Simon rubbed at his cheek. Okay, so he should have been vocal about it. He followed her inside the house. 

They searched the neighborhood. it wasn’t until the last house on the street caught their attention. As they entered the Livingroom, a smell hit them. they noticed fresh blood on the carpet near the old dusted couches. 

“Look.” Regina pointed to the overturn table in the dining area. “Looks like she fought like hell.” They moved toward the kitchen. Simon saw the sliding door was open and blood drops leading outside. They followed the drops to see a dead body, a metal spike stabbed in the temple. Simon recognized the man. 

“That’s Vernon cousin, Alex.” Simon spoke. “He was with him when they first came.” 

“Looks like she can take care of herself.” Regina said softly looking over the dead body. Simon looked up to see the back door leading to the forest behind the house was open. He moved to see a trail leading through the forest. 

“Regina,” he looked over his shoulder to see her making way to him. “Look.” She nodded pulling up her walkie. Simon moved toward the path. “Fucking wait your idiot.” Regina hissed after him, but he ignored her. He moved down the path knife drawn just in case. He saw bits of gravel kicked around as if someone had struggled. He noticed a piece of cloth stuck to a nearby branch. It was the same color as the shirt Addie had been wearing. 

Simon followed the trail. He could see a small boat house near the lake. He moved quickly and quietly. As he got to the door, he heard heavy breathing. Simon moved to the window nearby and peeked in. there was a woman chained up, her arms over her head, metal chains hanging from the beams above. Simon glanced around the small room, he moved quietly to the front door. 

As he opened the door, the woman looked up her eye swollen blood covered her face. Her shirt torn and her pants down to her ankles. Simon recognized her, a fellow savior. 

“Janet?” Simon moved toward her, she burst in to sobs. He quickly undid the chains; she fell to her knees sobbing against him. “What the fuck happened?” Simon asked. 

“They said they were just going to beat her. But when Joachim started to undo his pants…” she burst in to a fresh set of sobs. “I tried to stop them, but...” he comforted her. 

“It’s okay, where did they take her?” Janet took a few breaths, Regina entered the boat house out of breath. She took a look at Janet before moving to fall to her knees next to the crying woman. 

“They took her to the--- the mansion on the hill, the one we were supposed to burn down.” Janet answered. 

“How many?” 

“Three: Joachim, Marcus and Garett.” 

“Why?” 

“Joachim and Alex are Vernon cousins. Garett and Marcus just always wanted to get back at Addie for embarrassing them in front of Negan.” 

“Who killed Alex?” Regina asked. 

“Addie.” 

“Why were you with them?” Janet looked down at her thighs. 

“I just wanted Addie to be knocked down a few pegs.” Janet started to cry again. “I never wanted them to rape her.” 

“Did they?” Janet looked up at Simon. 

“I don’t know…” Simon cursed and got to his feet. 

As the trucks came to a stop at the mansion gates, to Simon’s surprise the gigantic mansion was still intact. Negan had decided against burning it to the ground. he thought it would make a good outpost but it was too far away from the sanctuary. Lottie reached out grabbing his arm. He looked at her in confusion. 

“Simon,” she started tearing up. “What if...” Simon shook his head. 

“She tougher than that, you know it.” He assured the teen. “Stay in the car.” She nodded, pulled out her prayer beads and begun to pray in earnest. Simon took a breath before he stepped out if his truck. 

“Alright.” Negan spoke up. “I want two groups going the back, two in the front, and six patrolling the perimeter. I want the fuckers alive, and I want a call if you find the kid.” Negan turned toward the mansion. “Be careful I was informed by Janet, that there might be a few stragglers living here. So, if those fuckers attack, fucking attack back.” 

“No guns, unless you have to.” Simon called. The groups nodded and they moved toward the mansion. 

“What are you going to do if we find her dead?” Negan asked Simon as the two moved pass the gates. 

“Burn The whole fucking place to the ground.” Simon answered. Negan nodded. 

As the group moved pass the front doors Negan and Simon broke from the groups and moved upstairs. The mansion was quiet. Simon and Negan kicked in doors. they searched closets, and killed walkers that had forgotten. 

“Shit,” Negan growled wiping the sweat from his forehead. “This fucking place is bigger than I remembered.” Simon nodded. 

“There’s a basement.” He answered striding toward the door, as he opened it a body flew at him shrieking. Simon cried out stumbling back, an old lady that reeked of death, screamed in his face as she tried to bite him. 

“Dirty! Dirty!” She screamed. Simon managed to kick her off of him, Negan swung Lucille catching the lady across the face. She fell over twitching before laying still, Negan bashed her head in. 

“Are you okay?” Negan asked moving toward Simon. The mustached man looked over his arms and felt his face. He was fine. Not a scratch on him. 

“Shit I forgot about the crazies.” Simon answered climbing to his feet. Crazies were the term they gave survivors that had lost their mind. Some liked to bite people, eat people, scratch people or eat the walking dead. They were dangerous. their mouth were full of bacteria that once you got bitten you could possibly die from an infection. 

“Yeah, me too bud.” Negan kicked her dead body. “Let’s be extra quiet from now on.” Simon nodded. 

“You love her.” Negan stated as the two moved down the grand hall. Simon didn’t answer but felt the familiar heat on his cheeks. Why the hell was he blushing for? 

“So.” 

“Let me rephrase that, you’re in love with her.” Negan sang. Simon took a breath. Shit could everyone read him like a fucking book. He looked over his shoulder to his friend. 

“I think I am.” He answered. Negan nodded, a dark look suddenly lacing his features. 

“But if she…” 

“I know, I’ll put her down.” As the two moved toward the last door, the men heard shuffling. They stopped. 

“He fucking said we can have a turn what the fuck is he doing in there?” A voice snarled. Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“He fucking lied.” Another voice snapped. “That fucker I’ve been waiting to get my dick wet and he’s being fucking greedy.” Negan and Simon looked at each other and nodded. Simon produced his Bowie knife and Negan raised up Lucile. 

“Surprise fuckers!” Negan shouted kicking in the door. Marcus and Garett jumped reaching for their guns. But Negan was quick to strike one closer to him breaking his arm. Garett shoot at the ground in panic, immediately the ground took flame. ‘ 

“Shit! Gasoline!” Negan shouted. Garett begun to scream as he was doused in flames, Marcus screaming as well rolling around. Simon and Negan watched as the flames moved in a quick manner out the room. “The doused the place in gas!” Negan covered his mouth and moved from the flames, grabbing Simon by the arm. “We gotta go!” 

“She’s in there!” Simon shouted pointing to the closed door across from them. Negan cursed as Simon ripped his arm from his grip. “Go!” Negan looked at his friend. “Go.” Negan cursed. 

“Fuck! love makes you fucking crazy.” Negan laughed. “If you fucking die, I’m going to find you in hell and kill you again.” Simon laughed. They hugged before Negan ran out of the burning room. Simon ran through the flames charging the door with his shoulder, the door broke open. 

Simon saw her slumped against a bookshelf. her hair loose and covered her face from him, Joachim’s dead body in front of her, his face mangled. He saw her torso covered in blood. 

“Addie.” He whispered moving toward her, flames forgotten. A groan was heard. Simon’s heart sank, tears glossed his eyes. Her head slowly rose to look up at him. 

“Simon?” She whispered. Simon let out a breath of relief and fell to his knees hugging her. She hugged him back weakly. “You came.” She gave a weak laugh. “Shit Si, if you keep saving me, I’m gonna look bad in front of Negan.” Simon let the tears fall, as he clutched her to his body. 

“Come on.” He whispered pulling her up and carrying her bridal style. He moved quickly through the flames, ignoring the pain. 

“Stop Simon, leave me behind.” She whispered. “I’m too heavy.” He shook his head, running down the halls. 

“No.” Simon shook his head. She screamed as the door next to them burst opened. She clutched at him. Their exit was gone as the ceiling above crumbled down. Simon cursed looking around. 

“Please Simon, I’m slowing you down.” She whispered. Simon hurried through the door that had just exploded. 

“No, I can’t lose you.” He answered. He moved toward a broken window. “Okay, baby we’re gonna jump out the window.” She nodded. Simon broke the rest of the glass with the shaft of his knife and peeked out the window. Addie clutched at him, she peeked over and saw shrubbery and old items. “Ready?” She nodded. He picked her up and threw them out the window. Simon gave a hiss as his back hit the shrubbery. Addie whimpered as she bounced off Simon, he gave a pained grunt as he rolled them over landing on the gravel. 

Both of them laid on the ground looking up at the dusk sky. The stars beginning to show. Simon’s breathing heavy and Addie whimpering in pain. 

“Thank you.” Addie whispered. Simon looked down at her, she had tears running down her eyes. “Thank you, Simon.” She whispered again. 

“How badly are you hurt?” He asked sitting up and turning to her. She pulled her shirt up to show fresh cuts on her stomach. “Did he…?” Simon started softly. She shook her head. 

“No, I killed him before he had a chance.” She whispered. He couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“Holy fucking shit!” A voice shouted. They both looked up to see Negan and the others. “You two dumbasses are alive!” Negan hurried to their side drooping to his knees and hugging Addie. She hugged him back. 

“Addie!” Lottie moved to hug the young girl as Negan moved away surprised to see the teenager. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Negan asked. Lottie looked at Simon and then at Negan. 

“I snuck on the truck?” 

“Oh, who gives a shit,” Addie spoke up. “I really happy to see all your dopey faces.” She then gave a groan and fell to the ground eyes closed. She had passed out. 

Simon paced the area between Addie’s bed and the door in the hospital wing. She had been asleep for a day and a half. He looked at her, she looked so peaceful in her bed, her face covered in bruises, her eye swollen shut, her lip had a cut. Her wounds hadn’t been too grave, some of the cuts didn’t need stitches. Her knuckles bandaged. Simon gave a breath as he sat in the chair. He rubbed at his forehead in frustration. 

“Shit, how is a girl suppose to sleep when you’re making all kinds of noise?” Simon’s head snapped up to look at Addie, she was looking at him with a smile on her lips. Simon hurried to his feet, running to her side. 

“You’re okay?” He whispered and couldn’t help but kiss her on the forehead. She gave a laugh. 

“Yeah, I remember some mustached asshole told me not to long ago ‘that I was stronger than that asshole. That’ll I’ll always be strong.” She grinned up at him. He grinned back down at her. 

“Well that man sounds smart and handsome.” She laughed. 

“Calm down Simon, you sound like you have a crush on him.” It was his turn to laugh. He pushed her hair from her forehead to give her another kiss. 

“well, sorry for him but I'm in love with someone else.” 

“Oh, you are?” She teased. He nodded. 

“Yep, some tiny girl with a mohawk caught my attention.” 

“Wow she sounds hot.” 

“Oh, she is.” He saw her blush, a small flattered smile on her lips. 

“Well, I think you should ask her out.” He nodded. 

“I think so too.” He studied her face. “But my question is: does she like me?” She laughed. 

“I think she does. I mean would she do this?” She kissed him gently on the mouth. Simon smiled at her once she pulled away. 

“You know, I would have settled for a hug, but I liked that better.” She hit him playfully on the arm. He laughed and hugged her. 

“Just to let you know I’m a handful.” He nodded. 

“Yep it seems like you get into trouble a lot, so I guess I have to get used to it.” She nodded. She patted the bed area next to her. 

“Stay with me please.” He climbed on the hospital bed next to her. 

“Of course.” She snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, placing her head on his chest. 

“Thank you, Simon.” 

“Welcome Addie.” They interlaced fingers, and she fell sleep. He couldn’t help but kiss her forehead. As he watched her sleep, he smiled. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but wonder what their future was going to be like.


End file.
